This study is a multi-hospital collaborative project for a controlled evaluation of the effect of intensive psychotherapy with hospitalized schizophrenic patients; it will be conducted by the Boston State Hospital, The Bronx State Hospital, the Illinois State Psychiatric Institute, The New York State Psychiatric Institute and Hospital, the McLean Hospital, and Harvard University. All consenting schizophrenic patients whose diagnosis is clear and who meet certain criteria will be randomly assigned to the general hospital psychiatric treatment program alternately with a similar program which includes intensive psychotherapy with experienced therapists. A number of base line measures will be given on admission to the study and many repeated through three years of treatment, with a follow-up after discharge for a longer period. The relation of outcome to experience, frequency of treatment, degree of treatment involvement, demographic background characteristics of the patient, and the factors responding to treatment of both types, - cognitive, emotional, role performance and other characteristics will be examifed periodically. Hospital x treatment analysis of variance and covariance, and cluster analytic development of the nature of the measures will be used. About 100 patients in each treatment condition will be included. All possible outcome measurements will be blind. Within-group analysis of treatment processes using tape recording of interviews will be included.